What They Left Out In The Movie
by ThePowerOfRandomnes1
Summary: These are all the things that the movie producers for Percy Jackson left out. Co-written with Annabeth Jackson or Wisegirl.


Regular writing by: Annabeth Jackson or Wisegirl. **Bold writing by: ThePowerOfRandomnes1**

1. Since when can Poseidon show up outta the water really huge and MADE outta water, then shrink? **(He can do that?)**  
>2. Why did Zeus and Poseidon have that meeting? <strong>(Really; where in the book does it say that?)<strong>  
>3. Since when does Yancy have a pool? <strong>(I'm pretty sure it doesn't<strong>)  
>4. Yancy's name isn't mentioned. <strong>(Where does Percy go to school at?)<br>**5. Why's Grover black? (No racism) **(Really Brooke; no racism; Sounds like it to me!)**  
>6. Why's it high school? <strong>(12 year olds go to high school? I didn't know that!)<strong>  
>7. Where's Nancy Bobofit? <strong>(Who cares about Nancy Bobofit?)<strong>  
>8. since when is Mrs. Dodds an ENGLISH teacher? <strong>(I thought she was a math teacher.)<strong>  
>9. since when is she a SUBSTITUTE teacher? <strong>(Isn't she a 'permanent` teacher?)<strong>  
>10. Don't they start the book at the field trip? <strong>(I think so!) <strong>  
>11. since when can Percy read Greek like *snaps fingers* that? <strong>(I thought he could barely even read English!)<strong>  
>12. When is Grover such a perv? <strong>(Eww)<strong>  
>13. How come he's not a scrawny little kid? <strong>(?)<strong>  
>14. Why does he have crutches?<strong> (He hurt himself, Brooke. I think.)<strong>  
>15. Mrs. Dodds wanted to see Percy because he used his powers. In the movie, she just randomly does it. <strong>(You stink Mrs. Dodds!)<strong>  
>16. Chiron throws Percy Riptide. <strong>(Yuppo)<strong>  
>17. Riptide's not a clicky pen, it has a cap <strong>(Get your facts straight, movie press!)<strong>  
>18. Mrs. Dodds is supposed to turn to ashes and monster dust. <strong>(Ugh!)<strong>  
>19. Chiron is supposed to take Riptide back. <strong>(Who in their right mind let's 12 year olds keep swords?)<strong>  
>20. The mist is supposed to affect everyone into thinking there's someone called Mrs. Kerr. <strong>(And it doesn't, why?)<strong>  
>21. Percy's supposed to have a Latin exam. <strong>(Let's all watch Percy take a Latin exam!)<strong>

22. Percy's supposed to eavesdrop on Chiron and Grover. **(Eavesdrop! Eavesdrop!)**  
>23. What happened to the Fates? <strong>(Fates= Bus scene. Did the bus scene even happen?)<strong>  
>24. Isn't Yancy a BOARDING SCHOOL? Meaning he doesn't go home at the end of the day? (<strong>Exactly)<strong>  
>25. Grover hasn't met Gabe yet <strong>(Or has he. No I don't think he has.)<strong>  
>26. When the heck did Percy turn 17? <strong>(Again- he's only 12!)<strong>  
>27. When did Gabe do THAT? (I will not say what THAT is for the children . . . *shudder*) <strong>(Good choice.)<strong>  
>28. What happened to "Gabe's private study"? <strong>(I don't really want to know.)<strong>  
>29. What about Montauk? <strong>(Come on! That was one of the best parts!)<strong>  
>30. What happened to the cabin at Montauk?<strong> (Again- That was one of the best parts!)<strong>  
>31. Grover doesn't reveal his goatliness until the cabin at Montauk. <strong>(Phooey!)<strong>  
>32. Gabe's car's supposed to get totaled by a lightning bolt. (I was so looking forward to that.) <strong>(Me too)<strong>  
>33. Since when does Percy enter camp with Grover? <strong>(As I remember- Grover was repeatedly saying: 'Food, food' <strong>  
>34. Isn't Grover supposed to pass out? <strong>(So looking forward to that)<strong>  
>35. Why does Percy still have Riptide? <strong>(Chiron- Take your pen back!)<strong>  
>36. Isn't Percy supposed to snap the horn off the Minotaur? It gets stuck in a tree. <strong>(Come ON!)<strong>  
>37. Doesn't Percy pass out AFTER he drags Grover into camp? <strong>(hmm) <strong>  
>38. Why does Grover drag Percy to camp and not the other way around? <strong>(Goat boy can take Percy's weight? That's really surprising)<strong>  
>39. Isn't he supposed to see Annabeth and Chiron before he blacks out?<br>40. Isn't Annabeth supposed to be taking care of him? **(Yup) **  
>41. What happened to Argus? <strong>(Idk) <strong>  
>42. Doesn't Annabeth interrogate him?<br>43. What about nectar and ambrosia? **(Idk)**  
>44. Even though the deleted scene DID have nectar and ambrosia, Annabeth's not supposed to be there. <strong>(Get your facts right!)<strong>  
>45. What about Dionysus?<br>46. The Minotaur horn?  
>47. Chiron explains everything, not Grover. <strong>(Get lost, goat boy!)<strong>  
>48. Isn't Chiron the only centaur at camp?<br>49. Isn't Grover supposed to be getting judged? **(Yes)**  
>50. Why's everyone older than they really should be? <strong>(Not Luke!)<strong>  
>51. Doesn't Chiron show him the cabins; ALL the cabins?<br>52. How does he just automatically know Percy's a son of Poseidon?  
>53. Percy's supposed to stay at the Hermes cabin.<br>54. He's supposed to be introduced to Luke by Annabeth.  
>55. What happened to Clarisse?<br>56. Why didn't Percy become "the supreme lord of the bathroom"? **(I was **_**so**_** looking forward to that!)**  
>57. What happened to the barbecue dinner? Percy's FIRST dinner?<br>58. The sacrifices?  
>59. Magic goblets?<br>60. He's supposed to be on Annabeth's Capture the Flag team. **(*shrugs*)**  
>61. What happened to him pwning the Ares kids?<br>62. What happened to Annabeth's invisibility Yankees cap? **(Invisibility is awesome!)**  
>63. Why'd Percy pwn Annabeth?<br>64. Speaking of which, why'd he gawk at her while she was fighting?  
>65. What's with Grover flirting with the Aphrodite's?<br>66. His pan pipes?  
>67. Whoa, what's with the really odd dinner?<br>68. What's with the nymphs flirting with Percy? **(The world may never know)**  
>69. Since when does Hades come outta the fire like that?<br>70. What about Percy's dreams (the one at Montauk)?  
>71. What happened to the Oracle? <strong>(Delphi is her name!)<strong>  
>72. Percy doesn't sneak out; he gets assigned with the quest. <strong>(Sneaking out is in the 3<strong>**rd**** book.)**  
>73. And why'd he play capture the Flag right away? He's supposed to be at camp for a few -what, days, weeks; to train <strong>(who really cares?)<strong>  
>74. And he's supposed to get claimed by Poseidon during Capture the Flag. <strong>(Hmm?)<strong>  
>75. But first get attacked by a hellhound.<br>76. And since when do they go to Luke for help? **(Never!)**  
>77. What happened to Thalia's pine?<br>78. Half Blood Hill?  
>79. Also, now that I'm on the topic, why'd Grover tag along on the car ride?<br>80. Didn't they already receive drachmas when they set off? **(ya)**  
>81. Grover's supposed to wear the winged shoes Luke gave, not Percy.<br>82. Don't they take a taxi to the Greyhound or some train like that?  
>83. Aren't they supposed to see Gabe on TV THERE, in a store window, not in some hotel?<br>84. When did Luke give Percy a shield?  
>85. Or a map?<br>86. Persephone's Pearls?  
>87. What happened to the Fury attack at the bus?<br>88. Aunty Em is supposed to feed them and make 'em drowsy and stuff.  
>89. Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium is supposed to be OPEN, not abandoned. <strong>(OPEN!)<strong>  
>90. Since when would Annabeth and Grover suggest nicking some free sodas?<br>91. Where'd that mortal come from?  
>92. They don't split up, they get offered a "photo op"<br>93. Percy's . . . kinda poorish, how'd he get an iPod? **And it's an iPod touch!)**  
>94. Why isn't Riptide's name ever mentioned?<br>95. Why isn't the Mist either there or explained?  
>96. Didn't Annabeth save Percy from being turned to stone?<br>98. HOW the Frick does Grover and Annabeth drive that car through the wall? They're supposed to be 12! **(Ugh!)**  
>99. What happened to Percy's dream AGAIN? (This time about Kronos)<br>100. Didn't Percy send Medusa's head to Olympus? **(Yes, yes he was supposed to!)**  
>101. Didn't he steal the drachmas and address from her office?<strong> (Like, ya)<strong>  
>102. What about Gladiola the poodle?<br>103. That train ride?  
>104. Since when do they drive to a motel?<br>105. And Percy swims in a pool?  
>106. And they keep Medusa's head?<br>107. What about the Arch at St. Louis?  
>108. and the Chimera?<br>109. and the Echidna!  
>110. And Percy jumping off into the Mississippi? <strong>(Cough, *idiot*, cough)<strong>  
>111. The whole quest isn't about finding Persephone's pearls anyway.<br>112. What about the Nereid?  
>113. And meeting Ares?<br>114. And going to the Waterland Park?  
>115. And Aphrodite's scarf?<br>116. Hephaestus' trap!  
>117. And the Kindness International truck?<br>118. And releasing a zebra into Vegas?  
>119. And the Lotus Hotel and Casino didn't have some lotus flower things.<strong> (YUM)<strong>  
>120. It wasn't gambling or an actually "casino" casino, it was a kid's heaven. <strong>(What up with that?)<strong>  
>121. And they didn't drive a car through the wall (AGAIN). <strong>(I thought Annabeth was supposed to be wise.)<strong>  
>122. Or get attacked.<br>123. What happened to the cash cards?  
>124. And the taxi's drive to the ocean?<br>125. Or meeting that Great White to the Nereid?  
>126. And REALLY getting the pearls there?<br>127. Where'd Crusty's Water Bed Palace go? How else do they find the DOA address?  
>128. The Underworld isn't behind the Hollywood sign.<br>129. Where'd the DOA go?  
>130. And Charon's supposed to be in a waiting room wearing Italian silk suits, <strong>(idiot) <strong>not just standing there.  
>131. He doesn't burn some money.<br>132. He doesn't even GET money, besides being bribed by drachmas!  
>133. They're supposed to run into Cerberus.<br>134. since when is Persephone a total perv and a flirt?  
>135. And has pet hellhounds?<br>136. Heck, she's not even supposed to BE in the Lightning Thief!  
>137. Annabeth's supposed to use a rubber ball and distract Cerberus.<br>138. They're supposed to go to Tartarus.  
>139. The shoes that GROVER is supposed to be wearing are supposed to be cursed.<br>140. And try to drag him into Tartarus.  
>141. When Percy meets Hades, he's supposed to have a robe of souls.<br>142. Hades' Helm of Darkness is supposed to be stolen too.  
>143. Hades doesn't really want the lightning bolt.<br>144. Or Persephone (who, again, is not supposed to BE there!)  
>145. Grover doesn't stay back.<br>146. Sally's supposed to stay back.  
>147. The bolt doesn't show up in his shield (which he isn't supposed to have anyway . . . )<br>148. It's supposed to show up in his pack.  
>149. Which was given by Ares, who, again, was NOT THERE?<br>150. They don't go directly to Olympus.  
>151. Percy's supposed to fight Ares.<br>152. He is not supposed to have an air battle against Luke.  
>153. Where the Frick is Kronos mentioned anywhere? <strong>(LukeKronos=silent)**  
>154. Percy is supposed to wound Ares.<br>155. Percy is supposed to have a curse put on him by Ares.  
>156. Percy is supposed to get the Helm of Darkness<br>157. Percy's supposed to hand it over to the Furies.  
>158. When does Percy make a water trident and (supposedly) kill Luke?<br>159. He (Luke) is supposed to be under Kronos' control, not want revenge on Hermes.  
>160. Luke is supposed to still be at Camp.<br>161. Percy's supposed to fly on a plane.  
>162. He's supposed to go to Olympus alone.<br>163. He finds out his mom is back. **(Hehe)**  
>164. Not Grover, since he wasn't supposed to stay back in the first place.<br>165. Percy's supposed to go see her.  
>166. He's supposed to give her Medusa's head.<br>167. Sally's supposed to directly give it to Gabe as "meat loaf", not hide it in the fridge.  
>168. When Percy goes back to camp, there's supposed to be a celebration.<br>169. They're supposed to burn their shrouds. **(*sobbing* why must the good die young!)**  
>170. They're supposed to wear laurels.<br>171. Gabe is supposed to have "disappeared off the face of the Earth". **(*shaking head* Sally, Sally, Sally)**  
>172. On a completely unrelated note, Sally is supposed to have sold a "sculpture".<br>173. Then use that money to put a down payment on a new apartment and a semester at NYU.  
>174. At the 4th of July fireworks, Grover's supposed to say good bye to search for Pan.<br>175. Annabeth's supposed to explain the fireworks.  
>176. He's supposed to get his first camp necklace and bead.<br>177. Luke is supposed to try to kill him again with a pit scorpion. **(I so wanted to see that)**  
>178. Percy's supposed to almost die and then wake up in the infirmary again.<br>179. Annabeth's supposed to visit him with Chiron.  
>180. Annabeth's supposed get angry at Luke.<br>181. She's supposed to have sent a letter to her dad.  
>182. She's supposed to leave camp, not spar with Percy.<br>183. Annabeth doesn't flirt with Percy yet (though, if you squint, maybe) **(Boo Percabeth, Brooke!)**  
>184. Percy's supposed to leave Camp and go back home.<br>185. Annabeth has blonde hair.  
>186. Curly blonde hair. <strong>(Not wavy brown, like Isabella Swan's)<strong>  
>187. And grey eyes.<br>188. Percy has green eyes.  
>189. Grover's supposed to be scrawny.<br>190. And have curly brown hair.  
>191. And a goatee (oh, the pun).<br>192. And acne.  
>193. And wear a floppy Rasta cap. <strong>(<strong>_**Green**_** floppy Rasta cap)**  
>194. with fake feet.<br>195. Why doesn't Annabeth act like she has a small crush on Luke? Or at least is really close to him! **(Ugh!)**  
>196. Where's her dagger?<br>197. Luke's scar?  
>198. And his quest?<br>199. And since when does Annabeth start shooting at people with sleep inducing arrows?  
>200. And since when does she roll with a bow and arrow?<br>201. Since when do they go to the Parthenon?  
>202. And fight a hydra? That's book two!<br>203. What the Frick happened to the Great Prophecy, huh? Answer me that!  
>204. Yo where is the Iris Messaging? <strong>(BIG part, missing out!)<strong>


End file.
